Obietnica
by toxicjolene
Summary: Hermiona Granger - przykładna pracownica ministerstwa i życiowa partnerka Ronalda Weasley'a. Czy na pewno?
1. Chapter 1

**Obietnica**

Wpadła niczym burza do jego apartamentu i jak huragan przeleciała go wzdłuż i w szerz. Jej wzrok był rozbiegany a sama ona drżała, jak w febrze. Jej zwykle i tak niesforne loki przedstawiały sobą obecnie obraz nędzy i rozpaczy. Ogólnie mówiąc horror dla jego poczucia estetyki i smaku. Dodatkowym czynnikiem, który potęgował jego dezaprobatę wobec niej był jej permanentny brak kultury. Nie raczyła nawet się przywitać. Powiedzieć jednego pieprzonego "dzień dobry". Jak on mógł z nią w ogóle wytrzymać?  
>Kiedy wzrok młodej kobiety wreszcie się uspokoił i skupił na nim, a on wreszcie miał zacząć swoją tyradę na temat impertynenckiego zachowania oraz nagłego wtargnięcia zakłócającego jego poranny rytuał, czyli mianowicie pogardliwe skomentowanie głupoty wszystkich ludzi, o których był jakikolwiek komentarz w Proroku Codziennym, tyczyło się to również autorów owych artykułów. To wszystko w towarzystwie kawy. Innymi słowy poranek idealny, prawie tak bardzo, jak on sam. Jaka szkoda, że został tak brutalnie przerwany. Już układał w głowie, jaką wiązanką przekleństw ją potraktuje. Zastanawiał się czy zacząć od „roztrzepanej wiedźmy z ptasim gniazdem zamiast włosów", czy jednak uderzyć w jej zachowanie, które było nie mniej nie więcej bardziej podobne do orangutana niż wykształconej, „niby" kulturalnej kobiety. Ach, tyle ciekawych opcji, ale wybór był trudny. Oj, był. A stał się jeszcze trudniejszy, gdy to, jego zdaniem, wcielenie szaleństwa, braku ogłady i smaku rzuciło mu się na szyję i w sposób niesamowicie bezwzględny po raz kolejny przerwało jego czynności. W zasadzie była to jednak całkiem przyjemna odskocznia. Co on gadał? To była niesamowicie przyjemna odskocznia. Dlatego też odłożył ściskaną w dłoni gazetę z powrotem na stół i wplótł swoje palce w czekoladowe pukle. Z wielkim zaangażowaniem oddał pocałunek kobiety. Dawno nie była w stosunku do niego taka władcza, gwałtowna, namiętna. Dawno nie czuł od niej tak silnej potrzeby. Nie żeby się skarżył, ale właśnie to w niej lubił najbardziej. Jej niezmierzony temperament, który nadal potrafił go zaskoczyć i to jak. Nigdy nie pomyślałby, że drzemie w niej taki potencjał. Była niczym dzikie zwierzę. Jak pantera. Spokojna, czujna, przebiegła, zawsze chłodno myśląca, jednak, gdy przychodziło, co, do czego, kontrolę nad nią przejmował jej instynkt.<p>

- Draco…

Mruknął coś niezrozumiale i przesunął swoje usta na jej łabędzią szyję o jedwabiście miękkiej skórze. Kąsał, ssał, przygryzał, lizał, a ona wydawała z siebie jęki, które były czystą melodią dla jego uszu. Najpiękniejsze dźwięki, które tylko potęgowały jego doznania. Trwałoby to pewnie dalej. Być może skończyłoby się w zupełnie innym miejscu, a może i w tym samym? Lubili wszak eksperymentować. Któż powiedział, że na stole nie będzie przyjemnie? No, kto? Nikt? Może warto, więc spróbować. Będzie musiał to rozważyć w przyszłości, jednak na pewno nie w tej chwili. Teraz miał coś ważniejszego do zrobienia. Jego wzrok nie mógł się oderwać od jej dłoni zaciśniętej na jego przedramieniu. W zasadzie nic dziwnego. Jej pozycja nie należała do najbardziej komfortowych, a raczej nie miała zamiaru spaść z jego kolan, więc musiała się przytrzymać. Jednak to nie nacisk jej dłoni był problemem, niemal go nie czuł. Sama dłoń była problemem, a w zasadzie palce. Właściwie jeden. Serdeczny, na którym tkwił najbardziej kiczowaty pierścionek zaręczynowy, jak kiedykolwiek w życiu widział. Był po prostu obrzydliwy, okropny, sztuczny, kompletne przeciwieństwo tego, jak on sobie wyobrażał idealny przedślubny prezent dla kobiety swojego życia.

Przerywając gorące pieszczoty chwycił jej dłoń i uniósł na wysokość ich oczu. Nie, nie patrzył już wcale na biżuterię, teraz szukał w jej ciemnych tęczówkach odpowiedzi. Szukał najmniejszego śladu w jej twarzy, który coś by mu wytłumaczył. Przyglądał się jej zaróżowionym policzkom, drżącym, opuchniętym wargom, ciemnej kurtynie rzęs, która nieco ukrywała jej przerażone spojrzenie. Niestety, nie miał zamiaru odpuścić. Chciał odpowiedzi. Natychmiast.

- Co to, do cholery, ma być?

- Draco, ja…

- Nie _dracuj _mi tu teraz. Co to ma znaczyć, mów, Granger, bo jak nie, to przysięgam na Boga, że…

- Że co?! No mów! Co mi zrobisz? Wyrzucisz mnie? Obrazisz? Zwyzywasz? A może uderzysz?

Zamilkł. Furia tej drobnej kobiety, która stanowiła przyjemny ciężar dla jego kolan, była przerażająca. Już nawet, jako młoda dziewczyna, jako uczennica, była niebezpieczna i czasem straszna. Ale czy to właśnie nie to najbardziej go w niej pociągało? Spojrzał poważnie w jej oczy. Chciał przekazać jej, że może zacząć swoją opowieść, że pierwszy szok i złość już mu minęły, a oczekiwał prawdy. Musiał ją poznać.

- Po pierwsze, zacznijmy może od tego, że to, co jest między nami, musi się skończyć. Nie, nie przerywaj mi Draco. Oboje o tym wiemy, zarówno ty, jak i ja. Chociaż może to ja pierwsza wreszcie się z tym pogodziłam. Nie mogę żyć w takim układzie. Nienawidzę siebie przez to, co robię. Wiesz, że na dłuższą metę nie dam rady tego ciągnąć. Wysiądę psychicznie. Wyrzuty sumienia mnie zeżrą i zostanie ze mnie tylko rozbita skorupa.

Zaśmiał się. Chłodnym, niskim, sarkastycznym śmiechem. _Na dłuższą metę – _wcale to nie trwa już od ponad roku. Skoro to nie był dla niej dłuższy czas, to, co nim było?

- Nie śmiej się i mi nie przerywaj, powiedziałam! Wracając do tematu. To naprawdę się musi skończyć. Powinniśmy wreszcie ułożyć sobie życie. Po ludzku, jak normalni ludzie. Zachowujemy się jak dzieci wiesz? Nie, nie odpowiadaj. Wiem, że ty pewnie tak tego nie odbierasz. Nie winię cię. W każdym razie, ja dorosłam, Draco. I mówię koniec. Basta. Stop. To się musi skończyć.

- Powtarzasz się, Granger.

- Cicho bądź. Po drugie: tak. Jak już zdążyłeś zauważyć oświadczył mi się, a ja się zgodziłam. Daj mi skończyć! Przyjęłam jego oświadczyny, ponieważ on mnie kocha, Draco, a ja jego też kocham.

Znowu prychnął śmiechem. Coraz bardziej denerwowała go cała ta sytuacja, co jednak nie zmieniało faktu, że należała do zabawnych. Nie mógł się powstrzymać, gdy słuchał jej mentorskiego tonu. Pieprzone zen. Doprawy, niesamowicie zabawne. Postanowił jednak, że da jej mówić. Przyjął wygodniejszą pozycję na krześle, a jego dłonie rozpoczęły swoją wędrówkę po każdym zakamarku jej ciała. Każdym. Nie zareagowała. Albo raczej _nie chciała _zareagować.

- Tak czy inaczej, przyjęłam, bo kocham go. Kocham Rona, Draco. Od zawsze, od chwili, w której go poznałam, wiedziałam, że będzie mężczyzną moje życia. Ach…

Wszystkie te słowa wypowiedziała, kiedy jego dłoń zniknęła pod materiałem jej fig i gdy jego dłoń stymulowała jej najgorętszy punkt. Wbił w nią swoje palce, prawdopodobnie doprowadzając ja tym samym na skraj szaleństwa. Robiła wszystko żeby nie poddać się obezwładniającej przyjemności, której jej dostarczał.

- Po trzecie: miała powód do zgody. Widzisz, wpadliśmy z Ronem. Wkrótce będę szczęśliwą żoną i matką. Będę miała cudowną rodzinę, cudownych teściów. To będzie idealne, dlatego też to, co jest… między nami… musi się skończyć.

Dołożył kolejny palec i przyspieszył tempo. Teraz był jego czas na słowa i miał zamiar wykorzystać go w stu procentach. Przycisnął ją do siebie mocniej, gdyż już miękła i cała się trzęsła w jego ramionach. Z jej rozchylonych ust uciekały cichutkie westchnienia, które tylko utwierdzały go w przekonaniu, że każde z jej słów było kompletną bzdurą. Ona prawdopodobnie o tym nie wiedziała, będąc świecie przekonaną, że wcale nie mówi idiotyzmów i kłamstw. Och, czasem była taka naiwna i głupiutka, na szczęście nie zdarzało się to za często, gdyż prawdopodobnie nie mógłby tego znieść. Miał dość tych pustogłowych idiotek, które stale się wokół niego kręciły, że też jeszcze nie zauważyły, że nigdy, przenigdy nie zwróci na nie większej uwagi. Doprawdy żenujące z ich strony. W ministerstwie aż huczało od plotek na temat tego, że on kogoś ma. Najdziwniejsze w tym wszystkim było to, że jak do tej pory nikt nie dowiedział się, kim jest ów „ktoś". W zasadzie nie stosowali nadmiernych środków ostrożności. Oczywiście coś tam robili. Przede wszystkim zachowywali do siebie chłodne stosunki na forum publicznym. Nigdy żadnych przesadnych grzeczności. Nic, co mogłoby sugerować jakąkolwiek, nawet najmniejszą zażyłość. Co to to nie. Z resztą, on nie był typem faceta, który obnosił się ze swoimi zdobyczami. To znaczy, uwielbiał mieć świadomość, że wszyscy wokół mu zazdroszczą, a takiej kobiety, jak ona, każdy by mu zazdrościł. Po mimo wszystkich swoich wad, których w zasadzie nie miała tak wiele, jak można było pomyśleć przy pierwszym spotkaniu, bardzo mocno nadrabiała swoimi zaletami. Była niesamowicie inteligentna, błyskotliwa, do tego piękna i skromna. Miała oczywiście temperament i bywała uparta, jednak to wszystko tworzyło _ją. _A ona była idealna. No prawie, ale można było na to przymknąć oko.

- Wiesz, Granger, czasem mnie bawisz. Twoja naiwność, owszem jest słodka, ale bywa wkurzająca, uwierz mi.

Sam nie wiedział, jak udawało mu się mówić z takim spokojem jednocześnie odpinając swoje spodnie i uwalniając swoją pełną erekcję. Chwilę później palce, którymi do tej pory dręczył kobietę zostały zastąpione czymś znacznie większym. Stęknął. Była taka idealna. Czuł, jak trzęsie się z rozkoszy, jednocześnie nie przestając go słuchać. Nadal była świadoma każdego z jego słów, ale wiedział, że to już kwestia czasu, gdy oboje nie będą w stanie sklecić najprostszego, logicznego zdania. Korzystał z chwili póki jeszcze mógł.

- Zgodziłaś się, proszę bardzo, ale będziesz tego żałować. Och, nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo. Mówisz, że go kochasz? Od zawsze? Ciekawe. Odnoszę nieco inne wrażenie. Myślę, że to tylko twoje przyzwyczajenie i twój strach. Ty się po prostu boisz. Co z ciebie za gryfonka? Nie, ty też mi nie przerywaj. Naprawdę popieprzyło cię dokumentnie, jeżeli uważasz, że naprawdę go kochasz. Niesamowicie mnie to bawi, słońce. Ale dajmy spokój temu. Mówisz, że nasz _słodki układ_ ma się skończyć? Więc powiedz mi… Tak wiem, że nie powinienem w ten sposób zaczynać zdania, daruj sobie kobieto, choć raz. Na czym to ja..., ach tak. Więc powiedz mi, co robisz w tej chwili w moim domu? Dlaczego w tej chwili tak chętnie ujeżdżasz mojego kutasa? Wybacz mi za to nie do końca piękne słownictwo. Powiedz mi, dlaczego w ogóle zanim cokolwiek uleciało z twoich ust, przyssałaś się do moich, niewątpliwie dając sugestię do ciekawszych aktywności fizycznych? Powiedz mi, dlaczego pozwalasz mi się w tej chwili pieprzyć? Nie obraź się, Granger, ale jeżeli ktoś rzeczywiście chciałby zakończyć to, co między nami jest to nie ty, ale ja, a ponieważ ja nie chcę, to ty też nie zrezygnujesz i nie zaprzeczaj.

Hermiona wydała z siebie przeciągły jęk. Ni to zadowolenia, ni to oburzenia. Draconowi było obojętne i tak wiedział, że miał rację. Przerwał swoją wypowiedź, by zająć się delikatną skórą jej szyi i dekoltu. Była wręcz słodka. Nieznacznie przyspieszył tępo i zmienił kąt wbijania się w nią. Z jej gardła wydobył się pomruk aprobaty. Draco był z siebie dumny. Zawsze wiedział, że jest idealny w tym, co robi, jednak dawanie satysfakcji tej kobiecie było dla niego swoistym wyzwaniem i za każdym razem, kiedy mu się to udawało, a działo się tak mimo wszystko zawsze, cieszył się z tego niczym małe dziecko z nowej zabawki.

- Wracając do tematu, Granger. Sądzę, że twój plan spalił na panewce zanim nawet się tu pojawiłaś, zanim nawet pojawił ci się w głowie. Taka prawda, nie próbuj zaprzeczać. Przejdźmy teraz do najciekawszej części twojej wcześniejszej wypowiedzi. Mówiłaś, że wpadłaś? Zaciążyłaś? Och i niby z tym niedorajdą Weasleyem? Kpisz sobie ze mnie? Nie oszukujmy się. Pieprzę cię znacznie częściej niż ten rudzielec. Robię to znacznie intensywniej, znacznie lepiej, po prostu robię to, bo to, co robi rudy można najwyżej nazwać włożeniem i wyjęciem. Pamiętasz przecież, że to przez twoje napięcie seksualne to wszystko się zaczęło. Pragnę ci przypomnieć, że to ty wpakowałaś mi się do łóżka, niemal rozkazując mi, żebym cię wypieprzył tak, żebyś pamiętała to przez całe swoje życie. Och, pamiętam, że wtedy nigdy nie pomyślałbym, że siedzi w tobie tyle potencjału i pasji. To była jedna z lepszych nocy w moim życiu, a obfitowała w naprawdę wiele, rozmaitych rozkoszy. Nawiasem mówiąc, co myślisz o tym, żebym wziął cię na stole? Będzie ciekawiej. Nie? Nie teraz? Okay, rozumiem. Następnym razem. W każdym razie wracając do twojego życia łóżkowego z Weasleyem, które jest raczej marne w stosunku do naszego. Co ja gadam, jego w ogóle nie ma. No, ale rozmawialiśmy o twojej wpadce. Co zrobisz, jeżeli dziecko okaże się być niebieskookim chłopaczkiem z masą blond loczków na jego słodkiej główce? Nie oszukujmy się, byłoby na pewno ładniejsze od tego, które mogłabyś mieć z rudym. Tak, tak. To dziecko jest moje, a nie Wieprzleja, czuje to. Jestem pewny, że to będzie Malfoy.

Nie wytrzymał. Złapał ją gwałtownie za pośladki i uniósł się z krzesła wraz z nią. Odruchowo oplotła go nogami w talii. Mięśnie jej ud drgały z wysiłku, a może z przyjemności, jaką odczuwała? Bezceremonialnie ułożył ją na stole. Zaprotestowała słabo, gdy na chwilę zaprzestał swoje czynnej działalności w dolnych partiach jej ciała, ale miał ochotę trochę ją pomęczyć. Trochę przedłużyć ich chwilę. Sięgnął jej ust i zmiażdżył je w pocałunku. Bawił się jej dolną wargą, a następnie górną. Czuł, że ona jest aż nadto chętna do poczucia jego języka, łączącego się w zmysłowym tańcu z jej własnym. Niecierpliwa, więc teraz trochę pocierpi. Znęcał się nad nią dobrą chwilę, gdy nagle ugryzła go lekko w dolną wargę, co spowodowało jednak rozchylenie się szerzej jego własnych ust. Gwałtownie zaatakowała jego język, ale on pewnie przyjął jej atak, by chwilę później przejąć nad nią dominację. Och, jaka cudowna była. Znowu zaczął się w nią wbijać. Na całą długość. Mocno.

- Uważam, więc, że powinnaś dać sobie spokój z tym niedorozwojem i wreszcie moglibyśmy przestać się ciągle ukrywać. Mam już dość tego, że nie mogę cię macać przy wszystkich w ministerstwie. Mam na to ogromną ochotę zawsze, gdy zakładasz tą nieprzyzwoicie krótką i obcisłą czarną spódnicę. Twój tyłek wygląda w niej olśniewająco, aż by się chciało go… Z resztą, to nie jest takie ważne. Chodzi mi o to, że jeżeli z kimś powinnaś się wiązać na stałe to powinienem być to ja, zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę prawda? Jesteśmy dla siebie stworzeni. Poza tym jesteś jedną z niewielu kobiet, które nie zachowują się w moim towarzystwie, jak napalone nastolatki. Chociaż w zasadzie… Ała! To bolało kobieto! Możesz mnie gryźć, serio, ale może nie tak mocno. O czym to ja, ach, tak. Myślę, że powinniśmy dać sobie szanse. Jak do tej pory nie mieliśmy żadnych problemów w naszych relacjach. Poza tym dopełniamy się i jesteśmy wobec siebie równi, a ten idiota Wieprzlej prędzej, czy później i tak by cię zranił. Pytasz, dlaczego tak sądzę? Och, widzisz, Weasley jest idiotą i nie pogodziłby się z myślą, że jego kobieta przewyższa go w każdej dziedzinie życia. Jesteś od niego mądrzejsza, masz lepszą pracę i lepsze perspektywy, jesteś piękna, oczytana. Szaleje za tobą pół Ministerstwa Magii włącznie z samym Ministrem. On, w sensie Wiewiór, zawsze stałby w twoim cieniu. Kim jest ten koleś koło Hermiony Granger? Ach, tak to tylko Weasley. Tak by było, wierz mi. Znam tego idiotę nie od dziś i wiem, że ma manię na punkcie dominacji i bycia zauważonym, docenionym. Przy tobie zawsze byłby gorszy, dlatego nie miałby oporów przed znajdowaniem sobie kochanki za kochanką byle tylko udowodnić sobie samemu, albo raczej temu, co on tam ma między nogami, że wcale nie jest taki beznadziejny, że wcale nie jest takim nieudacznikiem. Co z tobą w tym momencie? Dowiedziałabyś się prędzej, czy później, zazwyczaj nic nie umyka twojej uwadze. A gdy już by się to stało, prawdopodobnie popadłabyś w depresje i obwiniła siebie o to, że to on cię zdradza, mam rację? Pewnie, że mam.

Byli już blisko. Na razie koniec tej paplaniny, czas się zająć ważniejszymi rzeczami. Uniósł lekko jej nogę by uzyskać lepszy dostęp. Sięgnął do jej ust, by nadmiernie nie denerwować sąsiadów, którzy już mu zwracali uwagę na to, że czasem mogliby być ciszej. Nie żeby się tym przejmował, ale nie chciał żeby przez przypadek przyczepili się do Hermiony. Po ich zabawach bywała czasem zbyt… emocjonalnie niestabilna. Jego dłoń zsunęła się wzdłuż leżącej pod nim kobiety w kierunku strategicznego miejsca. Przyspieszył swoje ruchy jednocześnie pieszcząc jej łechtaczkę. Wtedy nagle był ten charakterystyczny impuls. Już wiedzieli, że to będzie natychmiast. Doszli w tym samym momencie wyjękując swoje imiona prosto w usta. Draco opadł zmęczony na młodą kobietę. Objął ją ramionami i wcisnął głowę w zagłębienie u nasady jej szyi.

- Hermiona, nie zostawiaj mnie dla niego.

- Nie oczekuj ode mnie niczego w tym momencie, nie myślę trzeźwo.

- Obiecaj mi, że to tak się nie skończy.

Widział, jak przygryza wargę, jak walczy z własnymi wyrzutami sumienia. To było dla niej trudne, a on jeszcze bardziej komplikował całą sprawę, jednak wiedziała, że miał rację. Oni byli dla siebie idealni. Nikt nie mógłby ich szufladkować, jako „ta, z którą buja się Malfoy", czy też „ten, który kręci z Granger".

Byli po prostu równi wobec siebie.

I to było w pewien sposób straszne.

Jego też to przerażało.

Ale ona byłą gryfonką.

Liczył na to, że podejmie wyzwanie.

- Obiecuje, Draco.

* * *

><p><strong>toxicjolene pisze: <strong>Witam was w odsłonie tego... czegoś. Moje pytanie, czy widzicie kontynuację? Zastanawiam się, czy ciągnąć to dalej, czy jednak nie, a jeżeli tak to dopisać prequel, czy sequel, czy może oba? Co sądzicie?


	2. Chapter 2

**Malfoy - czyli niekończące się źródło problemów**

Przestąpiła próg drzwi prowadzących do jej kamienicy zachowując spokój. Uśmiechała się do sąsiadów, weszła po schodach na piętro oraz, chwilę później, otworzyła drzwi do mieszkania. Powoli zamknęła je za sobą, przecież nigdzie jej się nie spieszyło. Prawda? Płynnym gestem wyciągnęła różdżkę z kieszeni płaszcza. Niby od niechcenia rzuciła zaklęcie wyciszające. Odetchnęła głęboko. Naprawdę głęboko.

- Jak ja tego, do cholery, nienawidzę!

Wazon stojący na komodzie w jej zasięgu prędziutko poszybował przez całą długość pokoju i z hukiem, ale majestatycznie, roztrzaskał się na ścianie, zdobiąc podłogę drobniusieńkimi kryształkami szkła. Wrażliwy artysta pewnie rzekłby, że był to epicki widok, poruszający serce i pokazujący wewnętrzne rozbicie wykonującego czynność. Czysta inspiracja, nieprawdaż? Młoda kobieta osunęła się po drzwiach na podłogę, boleśnie zaciskając dłonie na włosach. Pieprzony Malfoy. Jak zawsze wszystko przez niego. No, bo, przez kogo? W końcu to ten blondwłosy dupek był jej wrzodem na tyłku już od ponad roku. No może nie wrzodem, ale nawet, jeśli to wprowadzał zamęt do jej poukładanego życia. Może nie zamęt, ale… Z resztą nieważne, co robił, ważne, że był i utrudniał jej podejmowanie racjonalnych decyzji. Miała szansę na spokojne, ułożone życie przy boku cudownego faceta, który kochał ją z całego serca, miałaby cudowną rodzinę i wszystko byłoby pięknie, ale pozostawał on. Hermiona bardzo nie chciała się oszukiwać. Naprawdę, ale nie było to możliwe. Wmawianie sobie, że Ron jest mężczyzną jej marzeń było, co najmniej niedopowiedzeniem stulecia. Jej idealny materiał na męża powinien być inteligentny, przystojny, dobrze wychowany, mieć szacunek do kobiet, no i jeszcze powinien mieć w sobie dzikie zwierzę. Innymi słowy powinien czynić cuda w łóżku. Była kobietą wymagającą, ale przede wszystkim często zestresowaną, zmęczoną i w takich chwilach właśnie potrzebowała osoby, która rozładuje kumulujące się w niej napięcie. Niestety, a może i stety, Ron nie był tym kimś. Natomiast Malfoy, o tak, on miał w sobie to wszystko. Zdecydowanie był inteligentny, niemal albo może nawet tak samo, jak ona. Po prostu uwielbiała wdawać się z nim w dyskusje. Był tak bezwzględnie logiczny i racjonalny. Czasem to przerażało, ale i tak za każdym razem przechodziły ją ciarki, gdy ścierali się na słowa. Każda jego riposta uderzała w nią do szpiku kości i była trafna w każdym calu, jednak zawsze umiał powiedzieć coś, co zmiękczyło jej serce. Był niezaprzeczalnie przystojny. Hermiona nie miała szczególnych preferencji odnośnie koloru włosów, czy też oczu. Facet musiał mieć po prostu to coś, no a on to miał. Jego uroda była po prostu zabójcza. Z jednej strony delikatna, a z drugiej tak męska, że kolana po prostu uginały się na jego widok. Jego arystokratyczne pochodzenie zapewniało dobre wychowanie, w każdej dziedzinie życia był dystyngowany. No cholera jasna! Nawet, jak brał ją na stole robił to z klasą. Przede wszystkim traktował ją na równi ze sobą. Nie traktował jej jak bezbronnej kobiety, która nie rozumie męskich problemów. Była mu za to wdzięczna, bo Ronald z kolei starał się ją chronić przed wszystkim, co jego zdaniem było zagrożeniem. Jeżeli chodzi o jego uzdolnienia w dawaniu przyjemności, to nikt nie mógł się z nim równać. Był mistrzem w tym, co robił i nigdy, po prostu nigdy jej nie zawiódł. Właśnie, dlatego to wszystko było dla niej takie trudne. Miał rację. Ona go potrzebowała. Była uzależniona i jeżeli miała się nie okłamywać, to zdecydowanie wolała towarzystwo Draco. Przy nim czuła, że żyje. Była na swoim miejscu. Potrafiła się rozluźnić i być sobą. Ron zmuszał ją do ograniczania swoich możliwości, nie chciała przy nim wyjść na tę, która nosi spodnie w związku. Starała się być wręcz nieludzko kobieca. Delikatna, bezbronna, czasem nawet udawała głupiutką i niezorientowaną, a to wszystko, dlatego, żeby on czuł się z nią dobrze. Nie liczyło się to, że wręcz za nią szalał. Nie raz słyszała plotki na ich temat, które mówiły nie mniej nie więcej, że ona – Hermiona, nie jest materiałem na żonę dla Ronalda. Albo raczej, że on nie jest materiałem dla męża dla niej. Bardzo starała się pokazać wszystkim, wokół, że to nieprawda. Ale nieprawdą był fakt, że chciała to udowodnić wszystkim plotkującym. Przede wszystkim chciała to udowodnić samej sobie. Całe swoje szkolne życie marzyła o tym by kiedyś stać się "panią Weasley". Teraz już sama nie była pewna, czy wiązało się to z jej przyjacielem, czy jednak z jego rodziną. Wiedziała, że jej domniemani teściowie mogliby zastąpić jej rodziców, których straciła. Jednak teraz, gdy była świadomą, pewną siebie, a, co najważniejsze, dorosłą kobietą, wiedziała, że ma również inne potrzeby niż matczyna, czy ojcowska miłość.

Cała ta sytuacja była niesamowicie dla niej frustrująca, bo nie umiała pogodzić się sama ze sobą. Nie miała pojęcia, co powinna zrobić w takiej sytuacji. W tej chwili jedyne, co przychodziło jej do głowy to zalegnięcie na sofie z kubełkiem lodów i łyżką w rękach. Mogłaby odmóżdżyć się przed telewizorem. Obejrzeć jakąś operę mydlaną albo brazylijską telenowelę. Pokiwałaby głową nad losami głównego bohatera. Może udałoby się nawet z ową postacią utożsamić?

Pokrzepiona i natchniona własnymi myślami przyczołgała się w stronę lodówki, Nawet przez myśl jej nie przeszło, że mogłaby użyć różdżki. Dopiero, gdy stwierdziła, że nie da rady dosięgnąć żadnej łyżeczki z wysokości podłogi przypomniała sobie o posiadaniu magicznego patyka. Starała się wydobyć go z tylnej kieszeni spodni i właśnie w takiej pozycji zastała ją Ginewra.

Hermiona odwróciła głowę słysząc charakterystyczne pyknięcie towarzyszące aportacji. Na środku jej salono-kuchnio-wejściowego pomieszczenia stała teraz wyraźnie zaskoczona płomiennowłosa, młoda kobieta. Panna Granger z zainteresowaniem obserwowała wachlarz emocji igrających na twarzy jej przyjaciółki i przyszłej bratowej. Domyślała się, że sytuacja, w jakiej znajdowało się jej mieszkanie i ona sama nie stawiało jej w najkorzystniejszym świetle, ale jej gość miał na nazwisko „Weasley". Po kimś takim można się spodziewać wszystkiego.

- Co się tu stało? Szalona impreza, czy raczej coś innego?

Hermiona spojrzała na rudą, jak na totalną idiotkę. Czy wyglądała na kobietę, która robiłaby szalone imprezy, które kończyłyby się wazonem rozbitym na ścianie? No raczej nie. Dlatego też wytworna pani domu, która, nawiasem mówiąc, dalej czołgała się po podłodze, nie zaszczyciła pytania odpowiedzią. Z resztą i tak była oczywista.

- Może pokłóciłaś się z Ronem?

- Nie z Ronem wszystko, jak zawsze w porządku.

- Jak zwykle, brak problemów w niebie, co?

Hermiona pokiwała głową nawet nie zwracając większej uwagi na słowa „jeszcze" Weasley'ówny. Podniosła się z podłogi i jednym machnięciem różdżki uprzątnęła bałagan, który wcześniej zrobiła.

- Dobrze wiesz, że dogadujemy się perfekcyjnie. Z Ronem wszystko w porządku.

- Może właśnie to jest problem?

Hermiona rzuciła rudowłosej kobiecie uważne spojrzenie. Na twarzy Ginny dostrzegła swego rodzaju refleksję. Złapała się za skronie i zacisnęła oczy. Spodziewała się najgorszego. Mianowicie, gdy jej droga przyjaciółka wchodziła w pełen przemyśleć i melancholii nastrój zawsze do głowy przychodziło jej coś, czego potem ona – Hermiona – zawsze żałowała. Między innymi przez jeden z takich szalonych pomysłów wpakowała się w tą całą sytuację z Draconem. Młodsza kobieta zasugerowała jej, że powinna udać się do terapeuty w celu znalezienia źródła oraz sposobu na walkę ze stresem. Początkowo rzeczywiście była oporna, jednak po jakimś czasie stwierdziła, że może nie był to taki zły pomysł. Pozytywnie nastawiona udała się na pierwszą wizytę, potem drugą, trzecią i tak dalej. Aż wreszcie pewnego dnia Dean, bo tak miał na imię jej terapeuta, zasugerował, że winą jej rozdrażnienia i ciągłego zmęczenia, wcale nie jest praca, jak do tej pory zakładała, ale jej własne osobiste potrzeby. Prosił, żeby przemyślała, czego potrzebuje od swojego życia. Oczywiście na początku uznała to za czcze gadanie i stwierdziła, że to gra nie warta świeczki. Jednak czy byłaby sobą, gdyby podświadomie nie zaczęła tego analizować? Oczywiście, że nie. Każdy aspekt jej życia na pierwszy rzut oka mógłby wydawać się idealny, ale to właśnie wtedy zaczęła dostrzegać lekki brak spełnienia w różnych dziedzinach własnego życia. Chciała to zmienić. Stała się nieco mniej uległa w stosunku do Rona, postanowiła piąć się na szczeblach kariery zawodowej. Innymi słowy starała się być pewną siebie kobietą sukcesu. Jednocześnie walczyła o swój związek. Chciała nadać mu nowej świeżości, wnieść pikanterii do wspólnego życia z Ronaldem. Początkowo odnosiła całkiem spory sukces, jednak po pewnym czasie zrozumiała, że nie czuła się spełniona, czegoś jej brakowało. Wtedy, właśnie w tym czasie, w czasie jej największego dołka napatoczył się on. Była na szalonych zakupach i w pewnym momencie postanowiła wstąpić gdzieś na kawę. Niewiele myśląc weszła do pierwszej lepszej kawiarenki. Traf chciał, że niedługo po niej zjawił się tam również Malfoy. Na początku była niesamowicie wkurzona. Przez tyle lat miała spokój od tego nadętego dupka. Jej życie bez niego było o niebo lepsze. A jednak tamtego dnia wykazując się niesamowitą grzecznością postanowiła zagadnąć go subtelnie. Ot tak, dla towarzystwa. Pierwsze zadnia były pełne wzajemnych wyzwisk i odniesień do szkolnych czasów, jednak po pewnym czasie burzliwa dyskusja przerodziła się w miłą pogawędkę na poziomie. Mało tego wspólnie spędzony czas doprowadził do tego, że postanowili utrzymywać kontakt. Od jednej kawy, do drugiego telefonu skończyli razem na szalonej popijawie, która skończyła się dla nich w domu blondyna. Od tamtej pory tkwili w tym nieco niezdrowym układzie, który jednak przynosił satysfakcję i radość obu stronom.

- Co masz na myśli, Ginny?

- Mam na myśli to, że ty potrzebujesz, jakiegoś problemu, jakiegoś wydarzenia, które w jakiś sposób wprowadzi zamęt do twojego życia. Innymi słowy mam na myśli, że potrzebujesz odskoczni od codzienności.

Hermiona zamrugała szybko. Za wszelką cenę starała się ukryć swoje zdenerwowanie. Broń Boże nie mogła się zdradzić. Wiedziała, że jej niewinny kontakt z Malfoy'em, wcale nie wyda się Ginny takim potrzebnym, jak ona go widziała. Och, oczywiście! Wiedziała, że to wcale nie było niewinne, ale co miała zrobić? Ron nie potrafił jej zadowolić, a Malfoy był… Taki, jaki był. Przy nim traciła kontrolę i naprawdę mogła na to sobie pozwolić. Wszelkie jej najbardziej pierwotne instynkty wychodziły do wierzchu. Z nim mogła spełnić swoje najskrytsze fantazje. Czas spędzony z Draco był pasmem gorącego seksu, dzikich alkoholowych libacji i wzajemnej rywalizacji.

- Mam pomysł! Urządzimy ci wieczór panieński, ale taki porządny, wiesz, co mam na myśli. Szalona wycieczka po wszystkich londyńskich klubach nocnych.

Panna Granger odetchnęła ukradkiem i uśmiechnęła się do przyjaciółki.

- Ginny, jeżeli zaprosisz Levander albo Cho, to przysięgam, że cię zabije.

- Jasne! Nigdy bym ci tego nie zrobiła!

Pani domu obserwowała, jak jej gość pospiesznie zaczął zbierać się do wyjścia, tłumacząc się potrzebą jak najszybszego zaczęcia organizacji wieczoru. Uspokojona Hermiona nawet nie podejrzewała, jaki niecny plan formował się w myślach rudej diablicy.

**oOo**

Draco nigdy nie był człowiekiem, którego łatwo zaskoczyć. Był raczej przygotowany na wszystko. Zwłaszcza od czasu, gdy sama Hermiona Granger, jego szkolny wróg, wtargnęła z butami do jego życia. Nic, kompletnie nic, nie było go w stanie zaskoczyć. Dlatego też, sam nie rozumiał, dlaczego w tej chwili siedział za swoim biurkiem w ministerialnym gabinecie i, prostacko mówiąc, miał rozdziawioną gębę. Co właściwie się stało?

Spędzał spokojny czas w biurze, jak zwykle pracując sumiennie. Naprawdę nic nie było przekolorowane. Był naprawdę odpowiedzialnym pracownikiem, który tylko czasem lubił uciąć sobie króciutką drzemkę. No może dwie, w porywach do pięciu. Wracając do opowieści. Robił swoją papierkową robotę, a jakże, gdy wtedy do jego gabinetu wtargnęło małe rude tornado, które kompletnie wybiło go z rytmu pracy, do którego już nie był w stanie powrócić. Wszystko jej wina. Och, biedny on… W każdym razie owo rude coś, było oczywiście członkiem klanu Weasley'ów. Dokładniej mówiąc najmłodszą jego latoroślą – Ginewra Weasley we własnej osobie. Owo dziewczę poprosiło go o, uwaga informacja dnia, o pomoc! Niesamowite, niemożliwe, nierealne. Był zmuszony uszczypnąć się boleśnie, żeby mieć pewność, że to rzeczywistość. Doprawdy wszystko wina rudej, przez nią nawet krzywdzić się musiał… Ginny opowiedziała mu w skrócie o tym, że Hermiona Granger wychodzi za mąż. Nie żeby o tym nie wiedział, ale sam fakt, że ta wiewiórka mu o tym powiedziała, był szokujący. Jednak najbardziej w tym wszystkim zdziwiło go to, że dowiedział się tego wszystkiego, ponieważ miał zostać, w pewnym sensie zaproszony na wieczór panieński domniemanej panny młodej. Jednak to nie było oficjalne zaproszenie. Ginewra chciała, żeby pojawił się w czasie całej imprezy i wyprowadził Hermionę z równowagi, żeby w jakiś sposób urozmaicić jej życie. Miał za zadanie wnieść, więcej emocji do jej życia.

- I co powiesz, Malfoy? Zrobisz to?

To była naprawdę ciekawa opcja. Oczywiście nikt nie wiedział o tym, co łączyło go z tą byłą gryfonką. Mógł naprawdę zrobić wiele i nikt poza samą zainteresowaną nie widziałby w tym nic zdrożnego, zwłaszcza, gdy wiewiórka zadbałaby o to, żeby każdy z gości był poinformowany o jego drobnym udziale. Gdzieś z tyłu jego głowy zaczął się formować plan idealny. Wiedział, że zgodzi się bez wahania, jednak wszystko miało swoją cenę. Był również Malfoy'em. Nie mógł zrobić niczego bezinteresownie. Mogłoby to zachwiać jego reputacją. Nie mógł sobie pozwolić na stracenie opinii aroganckiego, bezczelnego, wrednego oraz zarówno psychicznie, jak i seksualnie spaczonego dupka. Długo na to pracował. Nie miał zamiaru pozwolić, by ktoś pomyślał, że nagle stał się… miły. Wzdrygnął się na samą myśl. Nie mógł do tego dopuścić.

- A co ja będę z tego miał, Weasley?

- Satysfakcję z możliwości bezkarnego uprzykrzania życia Hermionie?

- Tylko z twojej strony. Pamiętaj, że ona sprawnie włada różdżką, a i prawy sierpowy do najlżejszych nie należy. To nie jest sytuacja, w której jestem bezpieczny. Co z tego będę miał?

Widział złość w zielonych oczach niskiej kobiety. Ta mała miała naprawdę wybuchowy temperament. Udawał niewzruszonego, ale tak naprawdę był bardzo ciekaw, co taka Weasley może mu zaproponować. Nie bardzo wiedział, czego może się spodziewać.

- Zrobię wszystko, co zechcesz Malfoy, ale proszę cię zgódź się! To naprawdę ważne.

Sam widok złej, zawstydzonej, ale jednocześnie zmuszającej się do uległości byłej gryfonki był dla niego wystarczającą zapłatą. Słowa, jakie wypowiedziała były wręcz najcudowniejszą melodią dla jego uszu. Mógł zażądać dokładnie wszystkiego.

- Postawmy sprawę tak. Zrobię to, o co mnie prosisz, a ty w zmian wisisz mi przysługę. W odpowiednim momencie będziesz musiała zrobić to, o co cię po proszę. Bez żadnego „ale" i możliwości odmowy. Zgoda?

Czarownica przygryzła w zamyśleniu wargę. Nie mogła ufać temu człowiekowi. Wiedziała, że to, o co ją poprosi mogło uwłaczać jej godności, bądź być po prostu tak niecne, że nie byłaby w stanie tego znieść. Syndrom bohatera, tak zaraziła się do Harry'ego. Z kim przystajesz, takim się stajesz, prawda?

- Niech ci będzie.

Wyszedł przed biurko i wyciągnął dłoń w stronę kobiety. Widział determinacje w jej twarzy, ale również sporo niepewności, gdy w końcu przyjęła jego uścisk. Czuł, że to będzie cudowna zabawa.

Z łobuzerskim uśmiechem na ustach pożegnał swojego gościa. Zastanawiał się, czy Hermiona podzieli się z nim informacją o zbliżającym się przyjęciu na jej cześć. Chociaż podejrzewał, że raczej tego nie zrobi. No cóż. On już wiedział.

Niewiele myśląc chwycił za pióro i szybko naskrobał wiadomość na skrawku pergaminu, który szybko poszybował w postaci papierowego samolociku do panny Granger. Miał ochotę na małą konfrontację w służbowej jadalni. Dawno nie odgrywali scenek. Doskonale wiedział, że uwielbiała ich pozorowane kłótnie. Z rękami w kieszeni skierował się do odpowiedniego pomieszczenia.

Och, naprawdę zapowiadała się epicka zabawa.

**oOo**

_Za pięć minut w jadalni. It's showtime!_

_D. _

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się pod nosem widząc tę krótką wiadomość. Zawsze, ale to zawsze był czas na ministerialne sprzeczki. Jednym machnięciem różdżki sprawiła, że jej strój stał się bardziej wyzywający. Głębszy dekolt, wyraźniejszy makijaż i ta specyficzna mina. Była gotowa do walki. Wkroczyła do akcji dosłownie chwilę po czasie. Malfoy zdążył już wdać się w jakieś sztywne, biurowe pogawędki. Swoje kroki skierowała w kierunku Justina Finch-Fletchley'a stojącego w pobliżu Dracona. Widziała, jak obserwuje ją kątem oka. Przechodząc obok byłego ślizgona niemal otarła się o jego ramię. Po czym ze słodkim uśmiechem na ustach skierowała się do drobnego szatyna.

- Justin! Dawno się nie widzieliśmy. Co tam u ciebie?

Były puchon nieco niepewnie odpowiedział na jej uśmiech, jednak po chwili jego wzrok bardziej skupił się na jej postaci. Od zawsze wiedziała, że ten facet coś do niej ma i nie myliła się. Widziała, jak pożera ją wzrokiem. Miała ochotę żachnąć się, prychnąć i po prostu odejść, ale przedstawienie musiało trwać.

- A widzisz, Hermiono…

Kobieta naprawdę miała nadzieję, że nie będzie musiała wysłuchiwać nieskładnego bełkotu swojego towarzysza. Była aż nadto świadoma tego, ze Finch-Fletchey nie powie nic sensownego, gdy był skupiony na kontemplacji jej nieco wyeksponowanych walorów.

Nagle za jej plecami pojawiła się ta charakterystyczna obecność. Kątem oka dostrzegła, jak Malfoy zagląda zza jej ramienia.

- No Granger, nie powiem, że nie, rozumiem, czemu Finch-Fletchley tak zaniemówił…

Odwróciła się gwałtownie w kierunku swojego nowego i docelowego rozmówcy. Posłała mu najbardziej wrogie i pogardliwe spojrzenie, na jakie było ją tylko stać. Przypomniała sobie każdą krzywdę, jaką wyrządził jej w Hogwarcie, przypomniała sobie ile razy wylewała przez niego łzy i ile razy musiała oszukiwać bliskich, gdy ukrywała związek z nim. Naprawdę czuła się z tym wszystkim źle, mimo że sama była sobie winna. Wiedziała również, że nie jest w stanie z tego zrezygnować, a co najważniejsze, wcale nie chce tego robić. Jednak to wszystko budziło w niej sporo negatywnych emocji, które właśnie skupiła w swoim spojrzeniu. Widziała lekkie zdziwienie malujące się na jego twarzy, dlatego też mrugnęła do niego lekko. Miała nadzieje, że zrozumie, że ma po prostu gorszy dzień.

- Jesteś ostatnią osobą Malfoy, z którą mam w tej chwili ochotę rozmawiać, więc łaskawie spraw bym nie musiała dłużej oglądać twojej aroganckiej mordy.

Szmery podniosły się nagle w pomieszczeniu. Wiedziała, że jej słowa były kontrowersyjne, ale miała ochotę pokazać dzisiaj, że nie jest bezbronną kobietką bez własnego zdania. Poza tym potrzebowała odreagować.

- Nie tak ostro, Granger. Możesz się skaleczyć.

Zakłócił jej przestrzeń osobistą. Odetchnęła gwałtownie, a na jej twarzy odmalowało się autentyczne przerażenie. Była na etapie silnego zdenerwowania i lekkiego braku kontroli nad własnymi odruchami. A ten niesamowicie przystojny i pociągający dupek był zdecydowanie za blisko dla jej zmysłów. Może było w tym sporo jej winy, wszak to ona go tak mocno sprowokowała, ale nie powinien pozwalać sobie na aż tak wiele publicznie. Prawda?

Dopiero po dłuższej chwili wpatrywania się w siebie zdali sobie sprawę, że wszędzie panuje grobowa cisza i wiele par oczu nie spuszcza z nich wzroku. Chyba powinni rzucić się sobie do gardeł, prawda? Nie oszukując się, Hermiona miała straszliwą ochotę to zrobić, ale wcale nie w takim sensie, jak wymagała tego od niej publika. Miała ochotę całować i lizać jedwabistą i bladą skórę jego szyi. Miała ochotę wyczuwać pod ustami pulsującą krwią tętnicę. Chciała badać każdy fragment jego ciała.

Halo! Ziemia do Hermiony. To jest biuro!

Zmarszczyła brwi i przybrała bardziej waleczną pozę.

- Grozisz mi, Malfoy? Może powinnam zgłosić to twojemu przełożonemu? Jestem pewna, że długo nie zagrzałbyś już miejsca w ministerstwie.

- Och, nie bądź naiwna Granger. Nie śmiał bym ci grozić, ja jedynie obiecuję.

Ze złośliwym uśmiechem odwrócił się do niej plecami i płynnym gestem przeczesał włosy. Sprężystym krokiem skierował się w stronę wyjścia posyłając kilka zabójczo pięknych uśmiechów, co poniektórym czarownicą, którym dosłownie miękły kolana na jego widok. Natomiast Hermiona oparła się ciężko o stojący w pobliżu stolik, mając zamiar udawać wielką ofiarę i skrzywdzoną kobietę, która jednak szybko dojdzie do siebie i poprzysięgnie zemstę. Kochała tego typu sceny. Dawało jej to namiastkę tego, co miała kiedyś w szkole, czyli ciągłą walkę o coś.

- Wszystko w porządku, Hermiono?

Widziała zmartwione oczy współpracowników. Posłała wszystkim wdzięczny uśmiech, jednak po chwili determinacja zdominowała jej twarz.

- Och, jasne. Przecież to tylko Malfoy, prawda? Czym tu się przejmować?

Widziała, jak ludzie kiwają głowami najwyraźniej zupełnie przeciwnie odbierając jej słowa. To było dla niej w zasadzie korzystne. Z uśmiechem czającym się gdzieś w kącikach jej warg udała się z powrotem do swojego biura.

W jej życiu miało nastąpić wkrótce sporo zmian. Zarówno tych złych, jak i tych dobrych. Musiała się postarać, by tych dobrych było zdecydowanie więcej.

**oOo**

**toxicjolene piszę: **zaczęłam pisać sequel, czyli ciąg dalszy historii. Dziękuję za zainteresowanie.


End file.
